Un nuevo amanecer
by Michell Tk Ga
Summary: CAPITULO 7! Puca tiene una pequeña charla con Tobe...
1. Chapter 1

**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

Por: Flor de Maria

(Michell Tk Ga)

**CAPITULO 1: **_**El no me ama**_

Había pasado ya un año y su "pequeño tormento" aún no acababa. Un joven de 14 años se levantaba dispuesto a realizar sus ya acostumbrados entrenamientos con el solo objetivo de recuperar el "honor" de su familia. Fue cuando escucho unos ruidos en la puerta. Se levanto, cogió su espada y fue a abrir, él ya sabía quien o quienes lo buscaban, así que solo se limito a abrir y salir.

_Abyo: Hola Garu!_

_Ching: Buenos días_

Garu solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, con lo que les dio a entender a sus amigos que estaba respondiendo a su saludo. Y así comenzaron con su entrenamiento…

*************************

Una pequeña y hermosa niña de 12 años se veía en el espejo, peinándose con sus ya típicos moñitos. En esos instantes un solo pensamiento rondaba en su mente:

"_Hoy voy a ver a mi_

_amado Garu"_

Ya así salio del restaurante en el cual vivía con sus tíos. Con el único propósito de ver a su "Príncipe Azul" o en este caso a su "Ninja Azul". Sin saber que esa sería la ultima vez que lo vería en años.

*************************

Los tres amigos descansaban placidamente después de su arduo entrenamiento…

_Ching: Oye Garu… ¿Qué sientes por Pucca?_

*************************

La niña llego rápidamente al lugar donde sabia estaba su amado… al llegar escucho la pregunta de Ching, su mejor amiga, y decidió saber la respuesta aun sospechando que pudiese ser negativa, pero quiso guardar esos pensamientos y reemplazarlos por la esperanza.

*************************

El aludido se giro viendo de manera extraña a su amiga que lo escudriñaba con el rostro.

_Abyo: Sí Garu… ándale no seas malo… dinos si?_

_(Con carita de borrego a medio morir)_

*************************

Una niña detrás de los arbustos se debatía aun si quería o no escuchar la respuesta, pero se decidió por oírla ya que su "novio" iba a responder y que sus amigos aun no notaban su presencia. Estaba muy nerviosa, quiso acercarle y besarlo con toda la pasión del mundo, pero se contuvo ya que esa respuesta seria su destino.

*************************

Garu giro los ojos en señal de clara molestia por la inesperada pregunta, pero ante la insistente mirada de sus amigos saco una pequeña pizarra; la cual utilizaba para comunicarse con sus amigos, y escribió:

"Pucca, ella es una molestia, a nadie le gusta

que siempre lo persigan y no lo dejen en paz, además ni siquiera es bonita en mi parecer más lo es Ring Ring"

*************************

Le dolió aquella respuesta, sitio como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. El no la amaba, al contrario la detestaba y la quería lo más lejos posible. Se quedo ahí parada sin poder moverse, quería correr y olvidar, pero no pudo.

Las cosas que mueren jamás resucitan,  
las cosas que mueren no tornan jamás.  
¡Se quiebran los vasos y el vidrio que queda  
es polvo por siempre y por siempre será!

Corazón... silencia!... ¡Cúbrete de llagas!...  
?de llagas infectas? ¡cúbrete de mal!...  
¡Que todo el que llegue se muera al tocarte,  
corazón maldito que inquietas mi afán!

¡Adiós para siempre mis dulzuras todas!  
¡Adiós mi alegría llena de bondad!  
¡Oh, las cosas muertas, las cosas marchitas,  
las cosas celestes que no vuelven más! ...

(Alfonsina Storni)

*************************

Ching se molesto por la respuesta de su amigo y salio en defensa de Pucca.

Ching: Garu como es posible… ella te ama… aunque debo admitir que a veces es un

Poco exasperante…

Abyo: A veces?... yo diría siempre... es un estorbo… apoyo a Garu.

Ching: Es fuerte…de seguro que sus golpes duelen…

Garu: (En la pizarra) "A pesar de ser fuerte jamás me ganaría en batalla…

siempre la dejo ganar por que ella es una niña"

*************************

Definitivamente esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Salio de allí corriendo, sin preocuparse de que sus "amigos" la vieran. De Garu de una que otra manera se lo esperaba pero de Ching y de Abyo no. La traicionaron, eso aumento sus dolor, el vació se incremento. Corrió sin saber a donde se dirigía. Se tropezó y cayo de rodillas… fue ahí donde dejo que todo aquel olor que sentía saliese al exterior.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, lo único que recordaba hasta ese momento era que lloro y lloro por mucho tiempo.

Sintió de pronto como una mano se posaba calidamente en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Se sorprendió mucho al reconocer a esa persona. Era el Maestro Soo.

M. Soo: Pucca… pequeña, ya no llores… no es bonito ver a niñas tan bonitas llorando.

Pucca al escuchar las palabras de apoyo se arrojo a los brazos del M. Soo y nuevamente dejo salir su dolor. El M. Soo dejo que ella llorara… sabia de su dolor y ahí estaría el para apoyarla.

Pucca: Nunca mas…

Dijo ella en un murmullo poco audible, pero no lo suficiente para los oídos del M. Soo.

M. Soo: Pucca… hablaste

Pucca: Lo amo y lo hice por que el lo hizo.

Nombrar a Garu le dolía.

Pucca: El no me ama… dijo que era poco agraciada…y que era debil.

M. Soo: OH… mi pequeña niña… no te pongas triste pero y se como puedo ayudarte…

Pucca: Enserio?

M. Soo: Si Tu l enseñaras quien eres… se que tienes un gran potencial… lo único que

falta es descubrirlo y se quien te podrá ayudar es un buen amigo mió… y te

aseguro que te aceptaría como su pupila… es mas te querría como una hija…

Pucca: No lo se… sacando mis propias conclusiones tendría que irme lejos de aquí… y

tendría que usar mi verdadero nombre y se me haría extraño

M. Soo: No te estoy presionando… esa es solo tu decisión… mañana me darás tu

respuesta… mandare una de mis doncellas para saberla… de acuerdo?

Pucca: Si!... mañana lo sabrá…

Fue así como se despidieron. Pucca estaba indecisa que haría?... dejar todo y empezar una nueva vida?... o quedarse ahí y seguir sufriendo por Garu?... tendría que pensarlo mucho y solo tenia una noche.

QUE LES PARECIO.

SOY NUEVA Y PUES SE ME OCURRIO UNA MANERA DE DESQUITARME DE GARU POR HACER SUFRIR A MI PEQUEÑA PUCCA.

ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de Pucca no soy creados por esta cabecita loca son creados por: Boo Kyoung Kim y Calvin Kim.(mis respetos señores)

POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS

GRACIAS.

ATENTAMENTE

Michell Tk Ga. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

Por: Flor de Maria

(Michell Tk Ga)

**CAPITULO 2: **_**Una decisión importante**_

Esa noche no pudo dormir del todo bien, se creía culpable por haber escrito aquellas cosas de Pucca… pero de cierto modo se sentía aliviado, realmente necesitaba contárselo a alguien y sabía que podía fiarse en sus amigos, pero esas palabras recorrían su mente acongojándolo. Pero decidió dejarlos de lado…

"_No creo que sea para tanto… además ni que con eso fuese a cambiar la vida de todo el pueblo"_

Pensó de manera jocosa, pero sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero lo olvido ya que el sueño lo venció y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo…

*************************

Ya se notaban las primeras fulminaciones del sol. Una muchacha pelinegra terminaba de poner todo en orden tal y como lo había planeado, al finalizar observo por ultimas vez su habitación, le traía muchos recuerdos mas que felices eran dolorosos, las lagrimas pretendieron brotar en ese momento pero se contuvo, ya que al despertar se propuso no volver a llorar por un hombre y mucho menos Garu, había llorado toda la noche y no lo volvería a hacer, sabia que lo acontecido seria una lección en la vida y le serviría para hacerse mas fuerte y no volver a hundirse en aquel peligroso y traicionero juego del amor.

_Pucca: (susurro) nunca más… lo prometo… _

Repentinamente escucho unos ruidos que provenían del exterior del Restaurante para ser exactos en la fachada de su ventana. Sabía quien la buscaba, cogió solo sus mas preciados tesoros, no llevo ropa, ni alguna cosa que le hiciera recordar lo que estaba a punto de dejar, giro sobre sus talones, aun podía desistir de esa idea de dejar su hogar pero el dolor era mas fuerte. Salio dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida, comenzar desde cero, y olvidar su pasado. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_Doncella: Pucca… desiste ya?_

_Pucca: Así es… _

_Doncella: Supongo que es afirmativa a juzgar por las cosas que llevas. _

_Pucca: Pues… es cierto_

_Doncella: Estas segura?… aun estas a tiempo…_

_Pucca: Si lo estoy… vamonos ya… no quiero que nadie me vea partir…_

_Doncella: Esta bien… ven sube…_

Pucca subió a una extraña nube voladora, dirigiéndose a su nuevo destino, a una nueva vida, era demasiado tarde para desistir… ya estaba lejos de su hogar. Sonrió tristemente al recordar a sus seres queridos y les deseo la felicidad ahora que ella ya no estaría ahí para sentir aquella calidez de sentirse querida, volteo la mirada tratando de esconder sus lágrimas. Pero no le fue posible, la doncella lo noto y tan solo se limito a abrasarla entendía su dolor, había pasado algo similar pero para ella no fue tan duro como lo es ahora para su pequeña acompañante…

*************************

Se seguían escuchando insistentes ruidos en la puerta, nadie abría, empezó a preocuparse, pero para alejar sus dudas decidió abrir la puerta dispuesto a comprobar lo que estaba pasando.

_Tio Ho: Pucca?... estas bien?... _

Pero no recibió respuesta, pensó que estaba dormida, ya que vio un pequeño bulto en la cama muy similar a la silueta de su pequeña consentida, aun era temprano así que pensó ella estaba dormida. Decidió dejarla dormir un poco mas, se le partía el alma ver el sufrimiento de su pequeña, no sabia lo que paso el día anterior, solo se limito a recordar.

_**Flash Back:.**_

Ella llego con los ojos hinchados señal clara de que estuvo llorando, ni siquiera se detuvo para saludar a nadie, simplemente subió a su habitación y comenzó a llorar. El y sus hermanos se sintieron extraños, así que mandaron a Linguini a ver que es lo que pasaba, rato después el bajo con cierta tristeza en su rostro.

_Tío Dumpling: Que es lo que le pasa?_

_Tío Linguini: No lo se… no quiere abrir la puerta… solo esta llorando… que le habrá _

_Pasado?_

_Tío Ho: Démosle su espacio debe estar dolida por algo, ya verán que mañana esta otra_

_vez con una sonrisa._

Sus hermanos solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y retornaron a sus quehaceres, no sin cierto aire de tristeza.

_**End Flash Back:.**_

Limpio sus lágrimas disimuladamente, ya que no quería que nadie note su dolor cerro el cuarto de Pucca y bajo a la cocina. Sin sospechar que no había nadie en esa habitación solo un montón de ropa acomodada para hacer creer al que entrara, que alguien estaba durmiendo ahí dentro…

*************************

Dos muchachos y a bella jovencita iban camino al famoso restaurante de fideos. Dispuestos a saber de su amiga, ya que no la vieron desde el día anterior, se sintieron extraños al notar su ausencia ya que siempre ella perseguía a Garu.

Ching fue la primera en entrar captando la atención de muchas miradas masculinas, que a pesar de su edad tenía un cuerpo bonito, gracias a sus entrenamientos claro esta. Luego entraron Garu y Abyo atrayendo de igual manera miradas femeninas.

Se dirigieron a una mesa vacía, esperando recibir el menú, pero nadie se les acercaba, ni siquiera Pucca que siempre al ver a Garu corría a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos pero esta vez fue diferente todo estaba demasiado… tranquilo?.

Sintieron un estruendoso ruido, no tuvieron necesidad de voltear para saber quien era, era muy normal escuchar el sonido de los platos rotos.

_Ching: Ufff… creo que Dada jamás cambiara… a este paso creo que en la vida le van a_

_pagar, supongo que su sueldo sirve para reemplazar los platos rotos._

_Abyo: Si… tienes razón… oye por cierto aun no veo a Pucca… donde creen que esta?_

_Ching: Ya se!... preguntemos a Dada haber si sabe algo… Oye Dada!... ven un _

_momento._

El muchacho rubio volteo, y se dirigió a la mesa donde lo llamaban…

_Dada: Si?..._

_Ching: Oye Dada… no viste a Pucca?... desde ayer que no la vemos._

_Abyo: Si… no se te hace un poco extraño?... ella siempre esta detrás de Garu pero hoy _

_no fue así. _

_Dada: No… lo siento… tampoco la vi desde ayer por la tarde… regreso con los ojos _

_hinchados… creo que estuvo llorando… pero siquiera me saludo como siempre _

_lo hace… y hasta ahora no baja… esta encerrada ahí arriba desde ayer._

_Abyo: Pero que le paso a esa pequeña revoltosa?... esta muy rara… Ching por que no _

_vas y les preguntas a los Chef ´s, haber si saben algo…_

_Ching: Oye… y por que no vas tu, he?_

_Abyo: Estoy cansado y además ella es tu amiga… así que anda (con cara de triunfo)_

_Ching: OH… de acuerdo… ire, ire…_

Molesta aun por dejarse controlar por Abyo entro a la cocina haciendo mucho ruido, los chef´s se giraron a ver de donde provenía ese ruido al principio pensaron que era Dada, pero se sorprendieron al ver que era Ching, ella se sonrojo al sentir todas las miradas en ella y se disculpo.

_Ching: Lamento mi comportamiento… en serio lo siento…_

_Tío Ho: No te preocupes… dinos por que entraste de esa manera?..._

_Ching: OH… es cierto… donde esta Pucca?. Desde ayer que no la veo y se me hace _

_raro, ya que siempre esta paseando por toda la aldea o persiguiendo a Garu._

_Tío Dumpling: Esta arriba… no quiere bajar… esta encerrada desde ayer por la tarde… _

_Tío Linguini: No sabemos que sucedió… dime Ching… tu sabes algo al respecto?_

_Ching: No… _

_Tío Ho: Ching por que no primero comes y luego vas a ver como esta Pucca…_

_quizás a ti si te abra la puerta…_

_Ching: De acuerdo (sonrió)… entonces voy a verla en un momento._

_Ching salio de la cocina, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos… _

_Abyo: Y?..._

_Ching: Y?... pero que pregunta es esa…._

_Abyo: Discúlpame lo lamento… pero creo que no es un delito tratar de hablar lo mas_

_breve posible (con sarcasmo)_

_Ching: Si de acuerdo… lo que nos dijo Dada es cierto… pero ahora mismo la voy a ver,_

_pero primero… a disfrutar de unos ricos fideos!!!_

Una gotita se formo en la cabeza de Garu y de Abyo. Pero tenían tatas ganas de comer que se olvidaron del asunto. Disfrutaron del suculento platillo, al terminar Ching subió hacia la habitación de su amiga.

Toco varias veces pero parecía que no había nadie, quiso abrir la puerta pero no quería interrumpir en la intimidad de su amiga, se quedo ahí parada sin saber que hacer, pero decidió entrar para saber como estaba su amiga. Giro lentamente la perilla, se sintió un poco tranquila al ver que alguien estaba en la cama.

_Ching: Pucca… estas despierta?_

Nadie respondió, mucho menos se emitió algún movimiento. Presa de las dudas, Ching se acerco lentamente a la cama, toco la parte del hombro empezó a moverla intentando despertaba, pero lo único que vio fue como la ropa de Pucca caía en desorden hacia el piso. Dio un paso atrás temerosa por lo que sucedía, una vez recuperada del susto, comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación pero no encontró nada. Fue cuando vio un sobre blanco al lado de lámpara que estaba junto a la cama. Se temió lo peor. Copio la carta con las manos temblorosas, iba dirigida a los tíos de Pucca. Y como toda regla de cortesía estaba totalmente prohibido leer las cartas ajenas.

Indecisa aun abrió el sobre, Tenia una carta con una letra no muy legible pero posible de entender, analizo la carta, estaba escrita de manera rápida, estaba un poco arrugada, noto que era gotas, pero de que?, saco sus propias conclusiones y pensó que eran lagrimas, de repente su mirada se enfoco en un lugar de la habitación, todos aquellos afiches que tenia de Garu no estaba, busco y vio que estaban en la basura. Lo noto extraño dejo la carta en la cama sin haberla leído y fue a un pequeño cajón, busco los "tesoros" de su amiga pero el cajón estaba vació, sitio como la piel se le erizaba. En un ágil movimiento regreso donde estaba la carta. La leyó rápidamente.

_Ching: No… no es posible… Pucca no… (dijo en un susurro)._

_No!!!... (Esta vez grito.) _

_**********************************************************************_

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Hola otra vez. Espero les haya gustado mi historia es totalmente diferente, se me ocurrio la gran idea de que Pucca cambiase su nombre y este en un lugar totalmente alejado de Sooga. Como por ejemplo Escocia, Inglaterra y Paris (oh… el amor)_

_Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, aunque sean negativos los agradeceré de todo corazón, gracias_

_Michell Tk Ga._


	3. Chapter 3

**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

Por: Flor de Maria

(Michell Tk Ga)

**CAPITULO 3: **_**La carta del Adios:**_

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_En un ágil movimiento regreso donde estaba la carta. La leyó rápidamente. _

_Ching: No… no es posible… Pucca no… (dijo en un susurro)._

_No!!!... (Esta vez grito.) _

*************************

Todos los que se encontraban en el restaurante se asustaron al escuchar el grito de Ching, los Chef s estaban se vieron unos a otros desesperados al escuchar el grito de la chica, así que subieron rápidamente siendo seguidos por Garu y Abyo. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su sobrina, vieron a Ching arrodillada en el piso y llorando, la mano derecha estaba apoyada en el suelo, pero solo Ho noto que había un papel banco, se acerco a Ching y ella al sentir que alguien se acercaba levanto la mirada y solo sintió un calido abrazo, nuevamente se hecho a llorar pero esta vez sintiendo una calidez que la tranquilizaba un poco.

_Ho: (susurrándole) que pasa pequeña… por que lloras?..._

_Ching: Es… es… Pucca… _

Dijo muy bajito, nadie la escucho solo Ho, busco la mirada de sus hermanos y les dio a entender que se trataba de Pucca, Dumpling y Linguini se acercaron, pero los chicos detrás seguían parados en el marco de la puerta…

_Linguini: Ho … que es lo que pasa_

_Dumpling: No me digas que algo malo le pasó a Pucca… (Temor)_

Ho no dio respuesta alguna solo volvió a mirar a Ching inquietamente en busca de una respuesta, pero la niña volvió a llorar, Linguini se empezó a impacientar…

_Linguini: Ching… ya no llores mas… nos estas asustando que fue lo que paso_

_Dumpling: Si por favor… dinos que no le pasó nada malo a nuestra niña…_

Ching se levanto aun tambaleándose, se acerco a los Chef s y con la mano temblorosa

les entrego el sobre blanco que contenía la carta. Ambos se miraron unos instantes antes de tomar la carta. Garu y Abyo que estaban e la puerta para ese momento ya entraron al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

_Linguini: Que?!... _

_Ching: Le… léanla… por favor_

Ho se acerco a sus hermanos y les arrebato el sobre de las manos. Abrió el concerniente con cuidado, estaba muy nervioso pero en ningún momento dejo que se notara, solo estaba sereno. Por que ya tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que decía la carta. Vio la carta y verifico, efectivamente era la letra de Pucca, noto que estaba un poco arrugada, supuso que era Ching la que lo hizo. Volvió a ver a sus hermanos, percibió su desesperación en sus ojos así que la termino de abrir por completo.

_Dumpling: Que es lo que dice Ho._

_Linguini: Por favor léela… nos estas angustiando_

_Ho: De acuerdo… _

________________________________________________________________________

_Queridos tíos: Ho, Dumpling y Linguini:_

_Se que para cuando lean esta carta yo estaré muy lejos, pero no se _

_preocupen por mi, estaré bien y con personas muy buenas._

_Alguien me ofreció una gran oportunidad, se que es única y no la voy_

_a desperdiciar, es algo muy grande e imposible de que se vuelva a repetir_

_creo que son muy pocas las posibilidades de que me vuelvan a ver, _

_estuve a punto de desistir pero el dolor que hay en mi corazón_

_era mucho mas fuerte y esa fue la causa que _

_me hizo tomar esta decisión, estoy aun muy dolida, pero no les voy a decir _

_la razón si la quieren saber pregúntenles a aquellos que decían ser mis amigos._

_Voy a estar bien y si alguna vez volviera a Sooga seré otra persona, totalmente_

_cambiada creo que incluso no me reconocerán, decidí dejar mi pasado detrás, _

_empezar desde cero y comenzar una nueva vida, _

_esta carta es lo ultimo que sabrán de se mi, mi corazón esta destrozado_

_pero se que con el tiempo va a sanar._

_Los voy a extrañar a todos ustedes, son la única familia que tengo_

_no se vayan a poner tristes por mi, los recordare por siempre._

_Con cariño, Pucca_

_Adiós._

______________________________________________________________________

_Abyo: Co… como es eso de "aquellos que decían ser mis amigos"… no entiendo_

_Ching: Creo… que ella escucho la conversación que tuvimos con Garu…_

_Abyo: Que niña tan tonta… lo mal interpreto todo…_

El ya no pudo contener las lagrimas, y comenzó a llorar Ching se acerco y lo abrazo así ambos lloraron. Los chef s no sabían como reaccionar lo único que pudieron hacer es mirar a Garu, este estaba con la mirada baja, no sabia que hacer, el sentía que era su culpa, suya solo suya, una lagrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla, los chef ya no pudieron mas y acompañaron en su dolor a Ching y Abyo, Garu al ver a todos en ese estado se sintió mas culpable aun, solo atino a salir corriendo del restaurante, sin saber a donde iba, sintió que lo seguían y discretamente se limpio las lagrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, volteo a ver quienes eran, no los esperaba ver a ellos, estaba desganado y solo volteo para irse, pero se interpusieron e su camino.

_Tobe: Que hiciste Garu… por culpa tuya Pucca se fue… ahora todo va a cambiar y es solo obra tuya… _

Garu se sorprendió, Como sabía el que Pucca se fue, Tobe al notar la incertidumbre en el rostro de Garu le dijo:

_Tobe: Soy muy perspicaz Garu… y le guardo algo de cariño a esa niña, ahora dime quien te va a defender?... ella ya no esta para impedir mi venganza, quien lo hará ahora?, vengan mis ninjas déjenlo, creo que no hay motivo para seguir peleando con alguien inferior._

_Ninjas: Si…_

_Tobe: Si Garu… aunque no lo creas yo te buscaba solo con el pretexto de pelear con ella, es mucho mas fuerte que tu, sabes me sorprende que creas que Ring Ring es mas bonita que Pucca, yo también estaba ahí sin que Pucca se diera cuenta… y se con quien y a donde se fue… pero no te lo voy a decir ni a ti ni a nadie… solo le deseo felicidad, pero se que la encontrara, lo único que te aseguro es que esta fuera del país, demasiado lejos para ir a buscarla, adiós Garu, buscare un contrincante digno, fuerte y "honorable". _

Tobe y sus ninjas se fueron dejando a Garu en shock.

_Garu: (pensando) "Ella lo escucho, no fue mi intención, maldición, maldita la hora en que dije eso. Por que… no es justo, yo… yo la quería por que tuve que decir eso… y no solo me gane el odio de los tíos de Pucca, sino también de mi compañero de luchas…que dirán mis amigos, solo quiero desaparecer…"_

Ching y Abyo también se sentían culpables. Ching por hacer esa entupida pregunta y Abyo por decir que era un estorbo, esos pensamientos los angustiaba a ambos.

El atardecer ya se dejaba ver, pero este no era igual a los demás era como si sintiese el dolor de la partida de una niña querida por todos, pero el pensamiento de unos coincidía, a partir de ese día nada volvería a ser igual. Aquella partida influenciaría en todo el pueblo era como decirle adiós a la felicidad, a la alegría, ya que Pucca era la que animaba los días en Sooga. Los habitantes de la aldea sintieron un gran dolor al enterarse de la partida de Pucca, aquel atardecer quedaría por siempre grabado en sus mentes, jamás olvidarían aquel día, solo esperaron un nuevo día, lleno de tristeza…

**Pedazos de tristeza ruedan por el suelo, ****  
****trozos de nostalgia se encuentran en la mesa ****  
****vasos de llanto calmando la sed de cualquiera ****  
****y en el fondo un espacio infinito de honda pena **

**Un silencio lúgubre ronda la pieza ****  
****las sillas cansadas están de cargar la pena ****  
****el dolor de todo se adueña ****  
****y los ayer se escuchan por doquiera **

**Pero quien ha causado tanta pena? ****  
****Quien le abrió la puerta al dolor para que saliera? ****  
****por que el dolor de todo se adueña? ****  
****por que todo es llanto, dolor, tristeza? **

**Lo causo el amor que cansado se marcho lejos ****  
****los labios que olvidaron dulces besos ****  
****la alegría que tan solo es un recuerdo ****  
****y las dulces caricias que ahora se las lleva el viento**

_**********************************************************************_

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Hola otra agradecer a estas lindas chicas por sus reviews:_

Chisa Nagareboshi : Hola Oye esta muy padre y pues le veo mucho futuro por favor no tardes en continuarla me encanta pucca bueno pues epero el siguiente capitulo y que padre se ve el fic cuidate bye ciao!

hazumi-uchiha: Muy interesante historia n-n  
pues aqui tienes una fiel lectora  
ya quiero saber que pasa *¬*  
jeje te cuidaz!

sayonara!

_Realmente les agradeszo. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo trez. Que pasara ahora en la ida de Pucca?, a donde se habra ido?..._

_Todo eso y mas en el proximo capitulo._

_Michell Tk Ga._


	4. Chapter 4

**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

Por: Flor de Maria

(Michell Tk Ga)

**CAPITULO 4: **_**Conociendo mi nuevo hogar**_

*************************

Pucca nunca imagino que su "nuevo hogar" estaría tan lejos, recordaba haber visto aquel lugar en algún sitio…

_Doncella: Sorprendida?..._

_Pucca: P… pues bastante… disculpa… me puedes decir que lugar es este?_

_Doncella: Esa será tu sorpresa… lo averiguaras cuando lleguemos…_

_Pucca: Mmmm… dime aun esta muy lejos ese "lugar"?_

_Doncella: Solo falta poco… se que el viajar en un avión no es del todo cómodo, ya que según tengo entendido siempre estuviste en Sooga… desde que…_

_Pucca: No lo digas… no quiero recordarlo… aun duele, creo que esa herida jamás cerrara._

_Doncella: OH… si el pasado puede doler, pero puedes huir de el o aprender (1)_

_Pucca: Si… creo que… tienes razón…_

Pucca cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar todo lo que paso luego de salir del restaurante.

_**Flash Back:.**_

_Ambas se dirigían al palacio del maestro Soo en las montañas, Pucca se tranquilizo ya que a lo lejos se veían cuatro siluetas, entre ellas se distinguían la de un hombre y la de tres mujeres. Se limpio las lágrimas discretamente, para que el maestro Soo no notara que aun seguía llorando por Garu. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, el maestro Soo las recibía con una gran sonrisa que irradiaba gran calidez._

_M. Soo: Pucca… pequeña estas bien?... _

_Pucca: Si… gracias por preocuparse por mi… por darme esta gran oportunidad… y por apoyarme… gracias…_

_M. Soo: OH… no te preocupes, solo hago lo que es correcto, bueno ya es hora de tu viaje, así que niña apresúrate será muy largo… y cansado._

_Pucca: De acuerdo y… gracias nuevamente_

_**End Flash Back:.**_

Sintió que alguien la zarandeaba suavemente a si que abrió los ojos.

_Doncella: Pucca… Pucca… ya estamos por llegar despierta pequeña perezosa…_

_Pucca: (con voz adormilada) Mmmmmm… dime que pasa…_

_Doncella: Que ya estamos por llegar… vamos arréglate…y a vamos a aterrizar…_

_Pucca: Esta bien…_

_Doncella: Este… me olvidaba este aeropuerto es más grande del que viste al salir de Japón… _

_Pucca: Enserio?!... esto va ha ser divertido me muero por llegar…_

_**Flash Back:.**_

_Salieron de la aldea de Sooga en las raras nubes "voladoras" del Maestro Soo. Luego un poco mas distanciados llegaron a otro pueblo, este era mas grande que Sooga, era muy diferente, había estacionamientos…_

_M. Soo: Pucca no te separes vamos a ir en un auto…_

_Pucca: De-de acuerdo…_

_Se acercaron y al llegar vio un hermoso auto bueno a su parecer era hermoso ya que en Sooga no todos los días se veía un auto bueno a excepción la del oficial Bruce, al acercarse pudo distinguir más el auto, era uno familiar __CTS Sport Wagon 2010 de la marca Cadillac (Detroit (.)) en color gris. Todos subieron, Pucca se sorprendió mucho al ver que el Maestro Soo manejaría, pero no dijo nada. Así viajaron durante horas hasta llegar a Japón, al llegar su rostro denotaba una gran nostalgia y a la vez admiración. En poco tiempo llegaron a un aeropuerto, este era muy grande…_

_Doncella: Ven Pucca… no te retraces… _

_Pucca: Que lugar es este…_

_Doncella: Ah… este es "__El __Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita__" (2), desde aquí viajaremos…_

_Pucca: Que bien, el Maestro Soo nos acompañara?…_

_Doncella: No… el no ira con nosotras… solo seremos tu y yo…_

_Ambas caminaron rápidamente hasta alcanzar a sus acompañantes._

_M. Soo: Ven Pucca, es hora de despedirnos, hasta aquí te acompañamos, apresúrate… deja tu maleta aquí… ahora vamos te harán una inspección, y luego subirás al avión con ella…_

_Pucca: Gracias Maestro Soo_

_Pucca se despidió del Maestro Soo y de sus doncellas, bueno menos de una ya que la acompañaría. Le molesto que le revisaran todo, acaso creían que era una criminal?; estaba a punto de protestar cuando la doncella se acerco…_

_Doncella: Es normal… tranquila, en los grandes aeropuertos siempre va ha ver mucha precaución_

_¿?: Disculpe… sus pasaportes por favor…_

_Pucca: Como?... lo olvide…_

_Doncella: No te alarmes yo los traje, eres tan olvidadiza que cuando entre a tu habitación estaba encima de tu cama, y pues la cogi ya que algo me decía que lo ibas ha olvidar…_

_Pucca: Enserio?!... gracias… no se que haría sin ti…_

_¿?: Disculpen… pero puede darse prisa?... aun hay muchos pasajeros esperando su turno…_

_Doncella: OH… si claro… lo lamento… aquí tiene…_

_¿?: Muy bien, todo esta perfecto, pase por aquí por favor._

_Doncella: Gracias… ven Pucca date prisa… entremos._

_Buscaron sus asientos, Pucca quiso estar al lado de la__ ventana y la doncella no puso objeción alguna._

_**End Flash Bac:.**_

Escucho voces que interrumpieron sus pensamientos y se limito a seguir las instrucciones dadas.

_Aeromoza: Señores pasajeros… favor de abrocharse los cinturones… estamos a punto de aterrizar… gracias…_

_Doncella: Que bueno… ya estaba cansado de estar sentada…_

_Pucca: Y de esa comida en bolsa… no lo olvides_

_Doncella: Jajá jajá… Si claro…_

Así poco a poco fueron a aterrizando, a Pucca le encanto ese lugar, las casas parecían castillos. Cuando al fin aterrizaron ella fue la primera en pararse, llena de ansias para conocer el lugar que seria su "nuevo hogar".

_Doncella: Vamos Pucca… este es el aeropuerto _"_British Air_ways_" (3)_

_Pucca: Wao… es... es muy grande_

_Doncella: Bienvenida a Londres… _

_Pucca: Aquí… voy a vivir?_

_Doncella: No… aun no… aun tenemos una parada… ven apresúrate… tenemos que recoger nuestro equipaje…_

Las dos se apresuraron, ya que un les faltaba un largo trecho por recorrer. Salieron a prisa del aeropuerto y nuevamente otro auto, pero este era **El Buick LaCrosse en Detroit** en color rojo, ese color le gustaba y definitivamente era muy bueno para el carro. Subieron rápidamente acomodando su equipaje en las maleteras. No fue un viaje muy largo, pero le gusto ya que mientras se acercaban a su destino la vegetación crecía y crecía, había cada vez mas cerros verdes, y esas casas con estilo medieval. Al fin se detuvieron, volteo a ver la razón, pero al hacerlo se le corto la respiración… esa "casa" era enorme, así que dudo mucho que eso fuera una casa.

_Doncella: Vamos Pucca… ya llegamos… este será tu nuevo hogar…_

_Pucca: Wao… es… muy grande…_

_Doncella: OH… si esta es la mansión… "Struway Samacoitz"_

_Pucca: Mansión que?... _

_Doncella: Struway Samacoitz… tu nuevo hogar… ven vamos entra… nos están esperando…_

_Pucca: Si… claro_

Se acercaron lentamente, Pucca estaba sorprendida por que esa "casa" no era una casa, era una mansión gigantesca, y como vio anteriormente parecía un castillo, es como si se hubiese hecho construir en la era medieval con grandes torres puntiagudas, que casi tocaban al cielo, parecía que si subías hasta la parte mas alta estarías tocando las nubes… en resumen era como un castillo de una "damisela" en peligro custodiada por un peligroso dragón, claro que ahí no había ninguno…

_Doncella: Te gusta?..._

_Pucca: Si…_

Al pasar ya las rejas se apreciaba un largo camino de piedras, pero rectas, además que era rodeado por árboles frondosos, se notaba que le pagaban muy bien al jardinero o a quien se encargase de ese jardín ya que era hermoso con una gran variedad de flores, a Pucca le encanto. Ya cerca de la puerta ella se preparo para dar su mejor sonrisa al que ahora seria su protector o tutor, finalmente el ansiado momento llego, la doncella toco el timbre…

_Pucca: Es… realmente hermoso… me encanta, es como si viniese ha vivir a un cuento de hadas donde yo soy la princesa…_

Al fin abrieron la puerta, era una señorita, se le calculaba aproximadamente unos 18 años, no era muy alta, delgada pero con un cuerpo bien proporcionado, llevaba como una especie de Kilt escoses, las recibió con una sonrisa y las invito a pasar.

_¿?: Hola, como estas Marian?... hace mucho que no nos vemos…_

_Doncella: Si… es mucho y dime Lía, como han estado todo este tiempo, espero que bien…_

_Lía: Pues claro… que esperabas… mmmm… dime tu eres la pequeña Pucca?..._

_Pucca: he?... si… soy yo… mucho gusto… (Sonrisa)_

_Lía: igualmente….vengan pasen por a.C.… las demás las esperan…_

_Pucca: Las demás?..._

_Marian: Ellas?... están aquí?..._

_Lía: Pues si, y apuesto a que se alegraran al volver a verte…_

_Pucca: Quienes son ellas?..._

_Lía: Pues son: Azargoth, Atenea, Helena, Syna, Cira y pues yo…_

_Marian: Que bueno… démonos prisa, quiero saludarlas._

_Lía: Ya llegamos… _

_Lía abrió la puerta, habían cinco chicas, que según Pucca todas eran muy bonitas._

_Lía: Chicas!!!... miren quien llego!!!_

_Cira: Ahhhhh!!... pero si es Marian!!_

_Helena: Marian… que gusto volver a verte…_

_Atenea: Si… es muy bueno volver a verte… te extrañamos mucho…_

_Syna: Es verdad… por que no nos escribiste?_

_Marian: Lo lamento chicas…también me hace muy feliz volver a verlas… díganme donde esta Azargoth?_

_Azargoth: Estoy aqui…_

_Cira: Vamos Azargoth… esa no es forma de saludar…_

_Azargoth: Y dime… que quieres que le diga…_

_Marian: Azargoth… siempre tan fría…_

_Azargoth: OH… ven aca Marian… también te extrañe…contenta Cira?_

_Cira: Pues ahora si… vamos chicas… demoños un gran "abrazo de oso"_

Las siete chicas se dieron un gran abrazo olvidándose por un momento de Pucca, solo una la recordó...

_Lia: OH!!... casi lo olvido… chicas esta es Pucca…_

_Todas: Mucho gusto_

_¿?: Habrá tiempo para presentaciones para después… por que no me dijeron que mi pequeña protegida ya llego?..._

Todas se voltearon sorprendías al ver al hombre que estaba parado frente a la puerta, mas que todas Pucca, que no cabía en su asombro…

_**********************************************************************_

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Hola otra vez. Quiero agradecer Todas las chicas que me dejaron su comentarios, realmente, no se que haría sin sus apoyo. Aca unas cuantas aclaraciones:_

_(1)Jeje… esa frase a copie del Rey Leon, me gusta…_

_(2)__ Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita: está situado en __Narita__, en la __Prefectura de Chiba__ en __Japón__._

_(3)__** British Airways: **__es la __aerolínea__ más grande del __Reino Unido__ y la segunda más grande de __Europa__ después de __Air France__. Es, por lo tanto, una de las mayores del mundo._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo cuatro, lo hice un poco mas largo. ¿Quien será el hombre que pregunto por Pucca?_

_Solo lo sabrán al siguiente capitulo…_

_Con cariño,_

_Michell Tk Ga._


	5. Chapter 5

**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

Por: Flor de Maria

(Michell Tk Ga)

**CAPITULO 5: **_**Mi nuevo ¿Colegio?... **_

*************************

_Ciertamente la habitación era hermosa, las cortinas se mecían suavemente gracias a la fresca brisa que se colaba por la ventana, todo era tan tranquilo, hasta que…_

_¿?: AHHHH!!!!…Lo olvide!!!... oh Dios por que me pasa esto a mi!!, que hice para merecer esto!!._

_¿?:Shhhh… tranquila, los autos de acá son muy rápidos, nada a comparación de los del maestro Soo, créeme…_

_¿?: Y se supone que eso debería tranquilizarme Cira?!, voy ha llegar tarde y, y…_

_Cira: NO LO HARAS!!, tranquila Pucca, aun te queda tiempo, creo…_

_Pucca la ignoro olímpicamente pasando por su lado dirigiéndose directamente hacia una puerta blanca, era el baño, tenia que tomarse una ducha antes de ir al colegio era lógico no?._

*************************

_Una hermosa mujer se encontraba cómodamente sentada en un gran salón, parecía impaciente, ya que golpeaba levemente con la yema de los dedos la pequeña taza que sostenía entre sus manos. Se escucho el sonido de pisadas haciéndose cada vez mas intensas, eso quería decir que…_

_¿?: Al fin estas lista, pero que no se vuelva a repetir…_

_¿?: Lo lamento, no se volverá a repetir Azargoth_

_Azargoth: Eso espero, bueno es hora de irnos, llevas todo?_

_Pucca: Si…nos vamos?_

_Así ambas salieron de esa gran propiedad, la mansión "__Struway Samacoitz__", un auto ya las esperaba listo en las afueras para llevarlas a su destino, que seria el lugar donde Pucca obtendría nuevos y grandes conocimientos, el colegio._

_Pucca: (pensando) y yo que creí que solo venia a entrenar las artes marciales bueno así esta bien almenos iré a la escuela ya hallare un tiempo para entrenar…_

*************************

_¿?: ¿Ya se fueron?_

_Cira: Sip, ambas lo hicieron, creo que tenemos que enseñarle algo de costumbres Inglesas, y también mundial… no lo crees así Syna?_

_Syna: Pues claro, "Los ingleses son tan puntuales", jeje_

_Helena: Y tendrá que ser rápido por que el pequeño enano llegara pronto y quien sabe que pase…_

_Lia: Si lo mejor será darnos prisa…_

_Marian: Eh?, de que están hablando quien llegara…_

_Cira: El nieto del Señor Corvinus, y creo que se quedara un buen tiempo…_

_Marian: Enserio?, wao esto será interesante…_

*************************

_Al fin el auto se detuvo, eso significaba que habían llegado, abrieron la puerta del auto, estaba nerviosa, no conocía nada de ese lugar, y si nadie la iba a aceptar, y si no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida, ¿Volvería a Sooga?_

_Pucca: (pensando) No!, pero que estoy pensando todo ira bien, estoy segura además prefiero quedarme, antes que regresar a Sooga._

_Azargoth: Bueno llego la hora, vamos entremos es hora, y llegamos justo a tiempo…_

_Pucca: S-si, es hora…_

_Azargoth: Bien, vamos._

_Mientras ambas se acercaban lentamente a la enorme Mansión que tendría por escuela, Pucca se dio tiempo para observar detenidamente el paisaje, los colegios en ese lugar eran de los mas raros, y según "El señor Corvinus" ese era el mejor en esos tiempos, ya que tenia pocos alumnos, solo los sobresalientes asistían a ese colegio, pero si era gigantesco, mucho mas grande que la mansión __Struway Samacoitz, se sentía afortunada y quien no, ella estaría entre los mejores…_

_Pucca: (pensamientos) Oh si grandioso, nuevamente a la alta sociedad, pero que mas da una vez huí no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo, es mas NO quiero ni voy a hacerlo…_

_Siguió caminando, definitivamente todo era raro, bueno casi todo, el colegio se hallaba prácticamente bordeando todo el cerro, había un hermoso y gigantesco lago a solo una pequeña distancia, el lugar era hermoso, claro atractivo pero raro…_

_¿?: Pasen, la directora las espera…_

_Cuando llegaron, no se había dado cuenta, estaba tan absorta observando aquel lago que no se dio cuenta de que estaba en los pasillos con grandes ventanales, todo elegantemente decorado._

_Toc, Toc._

_¿?: Pasen_

_Esa voz, si que daba escalofríos, era tan impávida, que solo te asustaba con solo escucharla. Ambas se adentraron en aquella lujosa habitación, los colores eran claros pero muertos, estaba decorado con el estilo medieval, claro eso era precisamente lo que caracterizaba y diferenciaba a el continente Europeo de los demás, pero especialmente en Inglaterra se hacia mas notoria la diferencia._

_Azargoth: Buenos días, madre Superiora_

_M. Superiora: Buenos días, creí que ya no quedaban descendientes de la familia Cleary, desde que…_

_Azargoth: Si lo se, pero aquí la tiene, ella es Priscila Cleary, la única heredera y descendiente de tan poderosa familia._

_M. Superiora: Es un honor tenerla aquí señorita Cleary._

_Pucca: Si, igualmente, es un placer el tener que pertenecer a tan prestigiosa institución._

_M. Superiora: Si se nota que es de buena familia, bueno no les quitare más tiempo._

_Abrió lentamente el cajón del escritorio, saco un folder de color granate._

_M. Superiora: Muy bien señorita Cleary este es su horario y las reglas del colegio, espero que disfrute su estancia aquí._

_Pucca: Muchas gracias._

_Azargoth: Con su permiso nos retiramos._

_Ambas salieron, Pucca miraba con curiosidad el folder que sostenía, pero repentinamente su rostro cambio a uno de picardía, no estaba ml divertirse o si?, por fortuna Azargoth no lo noto._

_Azargtoh: Muy bien Pucca, no sabia que tuvieses esos modales, me sorprendes, esto nos resultara más fácil._

_Pucca: Así es, tengo suerte hoy recién los alumnos empiezan a llegar además ni siquiera traje ropa, o algo._

_Azargoth: Aun eres muy descuidada pero no importa, bueno es hora de irme, deberás buscar tu habitación, leer ese folder, y conocer el colegio._

_Pucca: Si y gracias por todo, me vendrán a recoger el fin de semana no?_

_Azargoth: Así es, adiós Pucca, cuídate y suerte._

_Pucca asintió silenciosamente, estaba ansiosa, había olvidado a Sooga por un momento y era feliz, pero era hora de despertar de su ensoñación la diversión apenas comenzaba. Vio por última vez el exterior y el auto que la trajo, hizo un movimiento con las manos despidiéndose de Azargoth. Giro y empezó a caminar por los silenciosos pasillos. Si que iba a ser divertido… _

_**********************************************************************_

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Al fin me aparecí después de tanto tiempo, quien lo diría, gracias tods por sus comentarios, me elevan el espíritu, el capitulo a estado mas corto pero no se preocupen poco a poco esto se pondrá interesante._

_Se que no puse la identidad del sujeto solo me réferi a el como "El señor Corvinus". Ya lo conocerán._

_Y si eso de que Pucca tiene un pasado oculto es cierto. _

_Luego iré explicando el porque de su nombre_

_Con cariño,_

_Michell Tk Ga._


	6. Chapter 6

**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

Por: Flor de María

(Michell Tk Ga)

**CAPITULO 6: Es quizá…**

_Giro y empezó a caminar por los silenciosos pasillos. Si que iba a ser divertido…_

Ando bastante rato por los pasillos, largos, silenciosos, hizo una mueca de aburrimiento, estaba por girar en una esquina cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con ella, estuvo apunto de darse con el piso pero alguien le agarro de la cintura y le equilibraba, levanto la vista y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica, que le sonreía coqueta, era hermosa, claro, algo mas alta que ella, el largo pelo negro peinado en una trenza, y esos brillantes y picaros ojos gris metalizados, poco a poco sintió que el agarre en su cintura se aflojaba.

l-lo lamento… no fue mi intención- dijo Pucca mientras se ruborizaba, oyó una carcajada y levanto la vista enojada, la chica le guiño un ojo y siguió con su camino, dejando atrás a una Pucca mas que confundida.

Apretó los puños enojada, quien se creía para burlarse de ella, y murmurando mil maldiciones siguió con el camino a su habitación.

Al rato encontró el lugar y vio un letrero en la puerta, en la que decía _"S. La Mort_" y debajo de este su nombre "_P. Cleary_".

Se encogió de hombros y entro, la estancia era enorme, la mitad estaba decorada con colores fríos, entre ellos el verde y el azul, había dos enormes camas con doseles, la de la izquierda (que era la parte decorada), era de color negro y los doseles de color verde suave, y la otra solo blanco, había enormes ventanales y una chimenea al medio del lugar en frente de un sillón que separaba los dos espacios, _"compañera de cuarto"_ pensó, observo y había solo un closet, era enorme.

Fue a la cama libre, es decir, la del lado derecho, y vio su maleta al lado de esta, la abrió y vio ropa nueva, la cogio, se dirigió al closet y lo abrió, al igual que la habitación este parecía estar dividido, el izquierdo era suyo, noto que su uniforme ya estaba arreglado de acuerdo a las diferentes áreas, (deportes, formal, diario, etc.) y acomodo su ropa, luego saco sus "tesoros" guardándolos en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, y sin darse cuenta paso toda la tarde acomodando todas sus pertenecías, pronto noto que ya era de noche, no tenia ganas de ir a cenar, así que se dirigió al baño (solo había uno), cogio su pijama en el camino.

Después de un relajante baño, cayo rendida en su cama, y ni bien toco la almohada cayo en el sopor del sueño.

Trato de esconderse bajo las sabanas, pero la insistente luz del sol hizo que se levantara con el seño fruncido, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, tanteo hasta que alcanzo a coger su uniforme y entre trompicones llego a la puerta del baño, cuando estuvo bajo el agua despertó completamente, se vistió y cuando estaba apunto de hacerse sus moñitos alguien le abrazo de la cintura por la espalda, y le murmuro en el oído.

_bonjour mon chat endormi_ (_buenos dias mi gatita dormilona_), no te sujetes los cabellos te ves hermosa así, _J'aime le natural_ (_adoro lo natural_).

Pucca vio por el reflejo, era la chica con la que había chocado ayer, ya lista con su trenza y con un flequillo disparejo que le daba un toque rebelde, la empujo molesta y la encaro.

Tu que haces aquí!

Mmmm, dándote tus buenos días _Chaton (gatita)- _hizo una burlona reverencia y cogiendole la mano a Pucca- perdona mi comportamiento, ayer no me presente soy Sariel Phakt La Mort Hydrus, encantada,Priscila Cleary o debería decir _Pucca_ - dio un corto beso en la mano que tenia sujeta, mientras en su rostro se formaba una media sonrisa.

Pucca estaba pasmada, se suponía que nadie debía saber eso, alejo su mano rápidamente.

C-como?

Como lo se, es simple, _J'ai aimé (mi amado)_ Tobías me lo dijo

Tobías?

Si niña, pero bueno – dio un manotazo en el aire – eso es lo que menos importa, que te parece si vamos a clases, ya nos perdimos el desayuno, y no creo que quieras perderte la primera clase.

Pucca abrió los ojos sorprendida, volvió a mirarse en el espejo, no tenia tiempo para sus moños, que iba a hacer?. Sariel le miro aburrida, salio sin que Pucca se diese cuenta y regreso al rato con una tijera, Pucca estaba desesperada, miro su reloj de cuarzo y efectivamente ya era tarde, sintió que la volteaban, lo único que vio fue una tijera cercándose peligrosamente, ni se dio cuenta de nada, cuando tornó a mirarse en el espejo estaba sorprendida, era diferente y hermosa, el corte resaltaba su rostro (como Hilary Duff), y sus ojos, aunque nadie antes se había fijado, eran como dos prismas, que a ratos con la iluminación cambiaban de color.

Sariel sonrío satisfecha, y cogiendo a Pucca de la mano, la saco del baño, en el camino cogio las maletas de ambas, y la llevo por múltiples pasillos, hasta que llegaron a donde se suponía daban las clases, se paro, le entrego su maleta a Pucca y ella cogia la suya, alisándose las arrugas inexistentes en el uniforme, su rostro feliz, paso a ser uno inexpresivo. Toco la puerta suavemente y una mujer de rostro severo, claramente una religiosa, salio y les dio una mirada acusadora, Sariel hizo una reverencia y entro en el salón.

La religiosa miro a Pucca, y enarco una ceja, Pucca enrojeció,

P-perdón por llegar tarde, me perdí y confundí un poco con el horario – Miro a Pucca y le dio una sonrisa breve

Soy la Hermana Caroline, pero Señorita Cleary, no se quede afuera, pase, pase, la presentare – Ambas entraron y Pucca se paro enfrente de a clase, dio una vista rápida, chicos y chicas estaban mirándola, entonces vio a Sariel, estaba sentada a lado de la ventana, mirando desinteresadamente un par de pajarillos en su nido

Alumnos, esta es Priscila Cleary – La vieron detenidamente, en ese instante, alguien toco la puerta, y la hermana Caroline tuvo que salir, en cuanto lo hizo, muchos empezaron a murmurar "Cleary, vaya es hermosa", y en medio de todo aquel bullicio un bufido se hizo presente, todos voltearon y vieron a Sariel, que les dirigía una mirada llena de fastidio.

Y a ti que te pasa La Mort – dijo una rubia – envidiosa acaso?

Tsk, ya quisieras, oxigenada – y volvió a mirar hacia fuera ignorando a todos, Pucca se le acerco

Sara, que te pasa – Sariel se tenso, "Sara"- le dio una fulminante mirada y salio del salón, en el mismo instante en el cual la hermana Caroline entraba, esta miro enojada a Sariel, y cerro la puerta detrás suyo.

Cuando la campana de la hora de descanso sonó, muchos se acercaron a su sitio, las muchachas le pedían que fuese a pasear con ellas, y los chicos le ofrecían un recorrido por el colegio, amablemente se negó y salio sola, se acerco hasta una fuente donde, se sentó, busco con la mirada a Sariel pero no la encontró, entonces empezó a escuchar murmullos emocionados, levanto la mirada y vio una multitud de chicas detrás de un chico, el era guapo, demasiado, mucho mas alto que ella y Sariel, con un bronceado perfecto, y unos ojos azules oscuros metalizados que llegarían a parecer negros, un cuerpo de esos que solo los modelos tienen, pero algo en el se le hacia conocido, este volteo a verla y le guiño un ojo, para luego despedirse de todas aquellas muchachitas que lo seguían, para internarse en el pequeño bosque del colegio.

Pucca, le siguió con curiosidad, asegurándose de que nadie la seguía, hizo gala de sus habilidades Ninja, llego a una pequeña colina, ahí había un árbol, en una de las ramas, escondida, estaba Sariel, parecía estar dormitando.

Un tanto extraña, no lo crees? – le susurraron por detrás, asustada, casi cae del árbol, pero por puro reflejo, se balanceo por la rama, cayendo una mas arriba de la que estaba anteriormente, bajo la mirada y vio al chico, le sonreía con sorna, todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba, vio la rama donde se suponía estaba Sariel, pero esta estaba vacía, enarco una ceja.

Aquí arriba _petit_ – escucho, subió la mirada, y ahí estaba Sariel, lo siguiente que vio la sorprendió, ella saltaba de una altura considerable, y aterrizaba de pie en el suelo, alisándose la falda, al instante el chico estaba al lado de Sariel, Pucca se les unió pronto.

No te esperaba tan pronto – dijo Sariel

Tu nunca me esperas cariño – le respondió

Em, disculpen pero como hicieron eso – les pregunto Pucca

Lo sabes perfectamente – dijo el muchacho – eres una Ninja no?

Pucca entrecerró los ojos, y les dirigió una mirada de sospecha, y luego soltó un suspiro

y tu – dijo dirigiéndose al chico – Quien eres?

Mucho gusto mi Lady – hizo la misma reverencia que Sariel – soy Tobías Samacoitz – termino dándole un beso en la mano

¿Samacoitz?, no me digas que tu eres el nieto de…

Efectivamente soy su nieto

P-pero no dijeron "enano", por que de enano no tienes nada…

Lo se querida mía, pero dime no me reconoces?

No, debería?

Soy Tobías

Ya lo se

Uf, que lenta _mon ange_ – dijo Sariel, luego se dirigió a Tobías – arréglatelas, adiós – y se fue dejándolos solos

Un silencio se hizo presente, Tobías soltó un suspiro, miro a Pucca

prométeme que mantendrás la calma y me dejaras explicarte

por que debería hacerlo? – le dirigió una mirada retadora

solo hazlo, si?

Bueno, esta, lo prometo

Soy Tobías Samacoitz – su rostro se torno serio – Mas conocido en Sooga como Tobe, Pucca

**TBC…**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_A que no se lo esperaban_

_Si quieren la continuación_

_Dejen reviews_

_Bye…_


	7. Chapter 7

**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

Por: Flor de María

(Michell Tk Ga)

**CAPITULO 7: Verdades a medias**

-iry….airy…Cleary! – la muchacha dio un salto – señorita Cleary! – pestañeo confusa, la bruma desapareció; cayó en cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba _"demonios… por todos los ninjas, en que estaba pensando!"_ detuvo sus cavilaciones y vio con un poco de temor a la mujer que le hablaba desde el frente – por lo que veo, mi clase no es de su agrado, le pediría por favor, que se retire de inmediato.

Sin ganas de darle una respuesta a la religiosa y sin un argumento a su favor, se puso de pie dispuesta a acatar la orden.

-Si hermana, lo siento- recibió una mirada severa a cambio – espero no se vuelva a repetir señorita Cleary - Pucca bajo la cabeza – si hermana, no volverá a pasar – volteo y estuvo a punto de tropezar, sin embargo (gracias a sus reflejos ninja), reacciono a tiempo y evito lo que sería una caída dolorosa.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de desgano, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia la salida, aun sentirá las miradas en su espalda, todas ellas de diversión, menos una, solo una mirada penetrante que le provocaba ganas de voltear y gritarle hasta cansarse.

"_no tiene sentido seguir refunfuñando por algo que no vale la pena Pucca" _se dijo a si misma a la par que cerraba y puerta, tal vez, ya después podría darle su merecido a ese tal Tobías _"Tobe… quien lo diría"_.

Dio un rápido vistazo a los pasillos, una mueca se formó en su rostro – Sara… no se supone que tienes clases? – la muchacha dejo de ver el paisaje para prestarle atención a ella.

-Son aburridas, no tengo la más mínima intención de aprender acerca de la política – hizo una pausa y se acomodó el pelo – no es lo mío… para nada, y me gustaría que dejaras de decirme Sara, no me resulta agradable, mi nombre es Sariel querida Pucca.

- Lo siento, lo recordare para la próxima vez – Aun no se acostumbraba a llevar el pelo suelto, le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, si quería tomar apuntes, le tapaba la vista cada vez que se agachaba, y lo peor de todo, si el viento soplaba o ella corría, se le enredaba al instante – y… ammm, por que no viniste a dormir anoche Sara? – Recibió una mirada de enojo – Sariel – se corrigió.

-Si vine – soltó un suspiro – pero cuando entre tú estabas dormida – los ojos grises la observaron por unos instantes – ven – le dijo empezando a caminar, Pucca no teniendo otra cosa que hacer _"debería estar estudiando", _siguió a la muchacha.

-Prima, viste a Pucca? – recibió una mirada aburrida – Sariel – su tono se volvió amenazante - viste a Pucca?, necesito hablar con ella – casi lanzaba dagas por los ojos.

-No Tobías – se acarició el pelo sin interés alguno en aplacar la furia de Tobe – y si aún la hubiera visto – le devolvió la mirada – no te diría nada.

-Sariel, no estoy jugando contigo – la cogió de los hombros – volveré a preguntar – entrecerró los ojos y apretó el agarre- viste a Pucca?

-No te diré nada y lo sabes muy bien – cogió las manos del muchacho – si te interesa de manera sincera, pues allá tú, es tu problema, tuyo y solo tuyo, ahora déjame en paz, tengo asuntos que atender – Ella sabía muy bien que estaba lastimando a quien era como su hermano _"Quisiera hacerme a un lado, pero ella es también demasiado importante para mí, y yo no soy tan buena como para dejarte el camino libre Tobe, deberás luchar aunque sea por una mirada suya" _

Pucca soltó un suspiro lleno de reasignación _"Garu… que estará haciendo en estos instantes?"_, se mordió la lengua, no debería estar pensando en él!, se suponía que si se alejó de Sooga era para olvidar _"se suponía…"._

-Bien!, basta ya Pucca- se levantó y elevo los puños al cielo – es hora de olvidar y concentrarse en aquello que en verdad es importante! – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro _"ojala hacerlo fuera tan fácil como decirlo"._

_-_Veo que te diviertes- volteo a una velocidad alarmante – No huyas por favor – sintió que la garganta se le secaba – solo quiero hablar contigo – dio un paso hacia atrás casi de manera inconsciente, tenía la necesidad de volver a salir corriendo como la última vez que vio al muchacho.

Tobe seguía los movimientos de Pucca atentamente, sin perder detalle alguno, noto un rastro de lágrimas por las mejillas de la joven,_ "maldita Sariel, si tan solo me hubieras dejado verla antes" _.

-NO!- grito Pucca cuando noto las intenciones que tenía Tobe para acercársele – aléjate de mí Tobe, o debería decir Tobías – una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro – digo, tal vez seas como Sariel, ella odia que le digan Sara, me pregunto por qué será? – inútilmente intento cambiar el rumbo de la conversación que parecía inminente.

- Por favor Pucca – dio un paso adelante – no me compares con ella, yo … - se vio interrumpido por una ráfaga de aire, Pucca había empezado a correr, se maldijo a si mismo por haber olvidado aquel pequeño pero importante detalle, ellos eran ninjas!.

Sin perder más tiempo, Tobe salió disparado detrás de la muchacha, esquivo a varios alumnos que casualmente paseaban por los jardines del inmenso colegio _"estúpidos señoritos, háganse a un lado!, demonios, Pucca, no corras tan rápido" _al parecer su suplica fue escuchada, pues la aludida empezó a desacelerar.

-Pucca- le dijo una vez estuvo a su lado – Perdón – dijo en apenas un susurro

Sorpresa

Eso fue lo que sintió Pucca en esos instantes, el ninja enemigo de su amado Garu le pedía perdón, el ninja que tantas veces había intentado destruir Sooga le pedía perdón, el ninja más cruel de su pequeña aldea… la estaba abrazando, y ella, la ninja que era incluso más (mucho mas) poderosa que Garu no hacía nada por alejarlo.

-Por qué me pides perdón?- se reprendió a si misma por dejar que su voz temblara – porque me abrazas? - no recibió respuesta alguna – Tobe – volvió a insistir.

-Si tan solo… si tan solo hubiera ido a luchar con Garu más temprano – Tobe apoyo la frente en su hombro – tu, no hubieras tenido que ser testigo de la charla que tuvo con sus amigos.

El ninja de apariencia cruel desapareció de su mente en aquel instante, Pucca se sintió cómoda en sus brazos, había encontrado refugio en la persona menos pensada, pero estaba más que claro que no iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

-Déjame hacer que olvides a Garu- si la declaración de antes la había dejado sorprendida, lo último, era para reírse – por favor Pucca – el abrazo del muchacho se intensifico – me has gustado desde hace mucho, pero tu amabas – tobe sintió como el cuerpo de Pucca se tensaba – amas – se corrigió – a Garu, yo no tenía oportunidad alguna, me siento un patán al pedírtelo ahora, por favor Pucca, dame una oportunidad.

Pucca no sabía que responderle, el que le hicieran recordar a Garu a cada instante le dolía

-Suéltala primito – Pucca aprovecho aquel instante para huir de los brazos de tobe – eres un idiota – cogió a la más pequeña del brazo y la escondió detrás suyo – la hiciste llorar

-E-esta bien Sariel- Pucca se limpió las lágrimas que corrían libremente por su rostro "cuando, que no me di cuenta, en que instante empecé a llorar?" – por favor Tobe, no vuelvas a mencionarlo – se felicitó a si misma al lograr poner la máscara de fortaleza en aquel momento lleno de debilidad – y lo siento… pero no tengo interés en volver a sentir algo por alguien – aquella respuesta no solo sorprendió a tobe, sino que también lo lastimo, pero no demostró nada.

-Ya la oíste, ahora hazte a un lado, tenemos un tarea que hacer – Sariel agarro la mano de Pucca suavemente _"Esto no debería pasar, ese Garu, que tanto te lastimo mon chaton, mi pequeña Pucca, me dejarías vengar tu dolor?"_

Tobe se quedo quieto, miraba con odio a Sariel _"maldita entrometida" _, no teniendo otra alternativa bajo la mirada derrotado.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente Pucca – decidió ignorar las últimas palabras que salieron de los labio de la ninja – prepárate – se alejó de ellas adentrándose en el bosque.

Después de todo, él!, el gran Tobe, no se iba a rendir por eso no es así?, le había dejado demasiado camino libre a su archi enemigo, ahora era su turno, y no iba a desperdiciarlo como ese intento de ninja que aun residía en Sooga.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ufff D: en realidad… pensaba abandonarlo :/ lo digo enserio xD, ya no tenía ganas de escribir desde hace mucho, a lo único que me dedique referente a este ámbito fue a leer fics, ;D encontré unos muy buenos *w*.

Bueno, ^^ espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado!, creo que aún faltan muchas cosas por aclarar.

En el siguiente capítulo quizás trate un poco acerca de Garu, ya saben, como el está sobrellevando todo esto sin Pucca ¬¬, hay, como me hace enojar ese niño ¬o¬… (?), y cuando escribi "intento de ninja" es asi como piensa tobe no? :D no es que yo odie mucho a garu, xD solo que me gustaría que sufriera un poquito.

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS!, me anime a hacer este capítulo gracias a ellos ;-; me animaron mucho, y … lamento haber tardado toda una eternidad! .


End file.
